Panique
by riddle17
Summary: OS. Attention Angst!


Sherlock sort enfin la tête de l'eau. Il inspire profondément. Reprend son souffle. Tousse.

Ses poumons sont en feu. Le goût de l'eau de la Tamise est insupportable dans sa bouche. Il a envie de vomir. Ses vêtements collent son corps immergé, lui fabriquant une seconde peau désagréable qui reste fixée à ses membres, à son torse, alors qu'il nage dans l'eau glacée.

Plus encore que ses poumons, c'est son estomac qui est en feu . Qui se tord. Qui se contracte. Qui brûle.

Sous l'effet de la peur.

Parce qu'il fait nuit noire. Parce qu'il a été forcé de sauter dans la Tamise pour échapper à la balle qui avait fusée du revolver pointé sur lui. Parce que l'eau est noire et glacée et trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose.

Et parce que John a dû sauter avec lui. Et parce que John n'est pas remonté à la surface.

L'envie de vomir, encore. Il a à peine eu le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà, il ne peut plus contrôler sa respiration. Il étouffe. Il est en hyperventilation. Il respire trop vite mais à l'impression de ne pas respirer. L'air se bloque dans sa gorge serrée. Il ne peut plus déglutir.

Il a du mal à contrôler sa respiration et il a du mal à contrôler son corps. Ses jambes paraissent lourdes. Ses bras sont figés, durs à mouvoir. Probablement l'hypothermie qui arrive. L'eau est tellement froide. Un étau de glace qui lui enserre la poitrine. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il n'arrive pas à respirer.

Ou c'est peut être à cause de la peur.

Ses pensées sont désordonnées. Tellement désordonnées. Lui qui met toujours un point d'honneur à rassembler et à organiser ses pensées en est incapable à cet instant. A mesure que ses membres s'engourdissent, son brillant cerveau s'engourdit aussi.

Mais il demeure capable de penser à une chose .

De ressasser dans son esprit la seule pensée, la seule peur qui ne pourra pas être atténuée, effacée par le froid, par la fatigue...

J_ohn. Où est John ? John. John. John... JOHN._

John à sauté. Il en est sûr. Il a entendu le son d'un corps qui heurte l'eau. Mais peut être que... peut être que John n'a pas sauté. Peut être qu'il est _tombé. _

Le souffle de Sherlock se stoppe pendant un instant. Un goût de bile lui monte dans la gorge. Il a si froid...L'eau clapote doucement tout autour de lui. Aussi noire que de l'encre.

Il revoit le revolver pointé sur lui. Le revolver brandit par une main gantée de noir. Une main féminine...

Le cœur de Sherlock s'enflamme. Lui qui ne pouvait déjà plus respirer, suffoque maintenant. Il suffoque de colère. De haine.

Si cette femme.. non ce n'était même pas une femme, c'était une jeune fille. A peine 20 ans..

Si cet individu a fait du mal à John... A osé blesser John..

La haine qui gonfle son cœur lui redonne un peu d'énergie. Il bat des jambes, bat des bras, pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité. Une éternité pour penser.

_Ou est John ? _

Des images dansent dans sa tête.

John allongé. Pâle. Livide. Froid. Les yeux grands ouverts. Les pupilles figées. La balle qui lui était destiné enfoncée dans sa poitrine. _NON._

Sherlock atteint enfin la rive opposé. Il s'extrait de l'eau à quatre patte. Ses cheveux dégoulinent. Il tousse. Inhale. Exhale.

Il fait froid et ses vêtements sont toujours collés à sa peau. Encore plus glacés que dans l'eau. Son corps ne répond plus. La tête lui tourne. Il fait froid.

Il a envie d'abandonner. De laisser son corps prendre le dessus, gagner. De s'effondrer ici. De rester prostré.

Mais il lutte, essaie de se relever. Ne parvient qu'à se remettre à quatre patte. Il reste un instant comme ça. Ses boucles brunes gouttent sur le sol. Il tremble. De froid. De peur.

Il relève la tête. Inhale profondément. Exhale. Inhale...

Son cœur manque un battement. A quelques mètres de lui il vient de remarquer une forme sombre. Anonyme, enveloppée dans le noir Allongée. Immobile.

Aussitôt, son corps se remet en route. Il parvient à se relever. Ses jambes sont lourdes et raides. Il titube jusqu'au corps.

Il se laisse tomber à ses côtés. _John_. C'est John.

Des ses doigts engourdis et glacés, il prend le visage de son ami. Humide et froid comme du marbre.

La détective est secoué de tremblements. Il n'arrive pas à se calmer et John ne se réveille pas.

Sherlock suffoque. Il resserre sa prise sur le visage du John. Il enfonce ses ongles dans les pommettes froides.

Il ferme les yeux. Il à l'impression qu'une main invisible à planté un poignard dans ses entrailles et s'amuse à le torturer. Il va défaillir dans quelques minutes il le sait. Il à beaucoup trop froid. Il tremble beaucoup trop. Ses gestes sont beaucoup trop lents. Ses pensées aussi.

Il va s'évanouir. Peut être va-t-il tomber en hypothermie. S'effondrer ici même. Là, allongé au côté de son docteur. De son John.

John va-t-il mourrir? Sherlock n'arrive pas à rassembler ses pensées. Son cerveau est aussi engourdi que son corps. Jamais il ne s'est retrouvé dans un tel état. Douleur. Panique...

John est-il mort ?

Comme une réponse, John gémit soudain. Puis ouvre les yeux.

Le cœur de Sherlock explose, s'embrase. De soulagement cette fois-ci. De joie.

Les yeux bleus du médecin se posent sur lui. Il paraît perdu, désorienté.

Sherlock essaie de parler mais sa gorge est encore trop serrée. Il ne parvient qu'a émettre un grognement.

John respire bruyamment. Puis il se relève sur ses coudes et sourit.

Un sourire qui à l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur de Sherlock.

« Tu n'a rien, Sherlock ? ». La voix du docteur est encore faible, rugueuse.

D'un coup, Sherlock ne peut plus. La pression,l'inquiétude, la fatigue, le froid, la peur, ont eu raison de lui. Il s'effondre. Son corps ne le porte plus. Sa vision se trouble. Il ne distingue plus que les formes, comme dans un rêve. Les sons lui parviennent étouffés, lointains.

Il sent tout de mêmes des mains se poser sur ses épaules, le secouer. Il entend une voix l'appeler, crier son nom.

Il veut répondre mais en est incapable. Les paumes sur ses épaules sont chaudes, rassurantes, malgré le tissu glacé. Il se concentre sur cette sensation.

Sa vision s'améliore quelque peu. Il parvient à distinguer la forme sombre de John penché sur lui.

John crie maintenant. C'est qu'il va bien. Que tout va bien.

Il essaie encore de parler mais ne peut toujours pas.

Les mains du docteur sont maintenant pressées sur son estomac. Pourquoi appuie-t-il autant ? C'est douloureux.

Soudain John se penche, pose son front contre celui de Sherlock. C'est agréable, rassurant. Mais le corps du médecin est secoué de petits tressaillements.

Sherlock sent une goutte tomber sur son visage. Puis deux, puis trois. Puis d'autres. Des larmes.

Sherlock ne comprend pas pourquoi son John pleure. John va bien. Tout va bien, donc, inutile d'être triste ...

« Reste avec moi Sherlock.. Reste.. ».

Ce murmure parvient clairement aux oreilles de Sherlock. Il veut lever le bras pour rassurer son ami. Il ne peut pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

John continue d'appuyer sur son estomac et c'est de plus en plus douloureux. Sherlock veut lui dire d'arrêter mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Heureusement John enlève une main et vient la poser sur la joue du détective. Elle est poisseuse. Elle sent le fer. Du sang.

Qui saigne ? John saigne ?

Non. Sherlock parvient à laisser échapper un gémissement. John ne saigne pas.

Sherlock sourit. C'est lui qui saigne. Tant mieux. Si ce n'est pas John qui saigne, tant mieux.

Les tremblements de John s'accentuent maintenant. Il retire sa main de la joue de Sherlock et la replace sur la blessure. Il appuie, tentant de ralentir la perte de sang. Voilà pourquoi c'est douloureux.

Sherlock grogne. Mais la douleur laisse vite place à une douce léthargie. S'il n'avait pas aussi froid ce serait presque agréable.

Il est tellement fatigué. Tellement. La balle n'a pas raté sa cible finalement. Elle est exactement là où elle doit être. C'est à dire ailleurs que dans le corps de John. Qu'elle soit dans celui de Sherlock ne change rien. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Sherlock veut continuer à regarder John mais ses yeux se ferment tous seuls, il ne peut pas lutter.

Il entend John lui crier d'ouvrir les yeux, de ne pas le laisser.

Il se sent de mieux en mieux. Il a juste envie de dormir. Il n'abandonne pas John, il veut juste se reposer un peu.

Un sursaut de douleur agite son corps engourdi. Il ouvre les yeux pendant un instant. Tout est trouble. Il ne peut même pas distinguer John. Il les referme. Soupir.

Il voudrai rire. Où sont passé ses immenses capacités de déduction ? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas remarquer sa blessure ? Pour ne pas en déduire qu'il était mourant ?

Sherlock Holmes, aux portes de la mort est un humain comme les autres alors ?

Inattentif. Idiot. Ordinaire.

John est à moitié couché sur lui à présent. Cela ne parvient pas à chasser le froid qui a pris possession de son corps. Des larmes ruissellent sur les joues, le cou du détective. Celles de John ? Les siennes ?

Peu importe.

Sherlock inhale.

Exhale.

.

.

.


End file.
